Ian & Mickey - Law & Order AU
by xStepOneIsYourHeartx
Summary: Did this just for fun and because I saw this fan made text post on tumblr of Noel and Cameron on Law & Order and I wanted to write this (my friends also wanted me to write this) Read if you want, it's was quickly written though so excuse any mistakes :) Ian x Mickey Pairing (


Mickey didn't know exactly how to think after Ian left for the army, he didn't know how to deal with the emotions kept up inside of him, his dad was a prick, wife was a bitch, kid was something he despised...he wasn't happy, he was far from it. Fuck, he had never really been happy. Only when he was with Ian or distracted or punching someones face. Adrenaline was his high. Did more than blunts could've ever done, but on one drunk night after a string of drunk nights, somewhere around 2am, he figured it out. He figured that if he were to be happy, he'd have to change his shitty life completely.

So he got up from the dining chair, stumbling for a piece of paper and a pen, to drunkingly scrawl down so he wouldn't forget in the morning

How to change life

1. get fake ID

2. die hair

3. switch life around. no wife. no dad. no chicago. be a cop instead of a criminal

4. fake being a cop

5. probably stop drinking so much

He paused there, realizing he was starting to talk to himself. He downed the last of his beer and slid the list into his jean pockets as he managed to shuffle his way to the couch-he refused to sleep next to his wife by this point. It had been almost a year since the wedding and he thought he was strong enough to fake love someone he hated, but it was hard enough just pretending to love women in general.

When he woke up the next morning with a throbbing head and a nauseousness that couldn't be shifted, he slid his eyes open only the slightest to find his sister looking down at him with a coffee.

"hey asshole, made you some coffee" she told him, sitting down on the coffee table as Mickey covered his face to groan. Mandy knew that her brother and Ian were together at some point in the past few years, and knew that Ian wasn't in the best shape but Ian always told Mandy 'Do not tell Mickey, do not tell him, I swear to you Mandy I will never speak to you or come back to the South Side ever again'

And she didn't want to risk it, so she said nothing. Ian Gallagher is her best friend, after all.

"What time is it?" Mickey asked as he sat up, grabbing the coffee from the smirking Milkovich.

"Early enough-"

"pass me a smoke?" he interrupted her, feeling his pockets for a light whilst Mandy pulled a smoke out for him from a pack. Mickey kept scrambling till he heard that scrunch.

"the fuck" he muttered, pulling out a piece of paper, that's when he remembered.

"here" she shoved the cigarette in his face "what's that?"

"nothing" he replied bluntly, putting the smoke in his mouth "can you at least find me a fucking lighter?" He seemed agitated now, Mandy just rolled her eyes and got up to find her lighter. Mickey opened up the paper, scanning it quickly.

There was something about being a cop instead of a criminal that really sparked Mickey. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he were going to have to really get some money together for this to work out, he didn't care really if it did or not, but he was determined. Hell, any reason to get out of this town gave him determination.

"here" she tossed it to him and he instantly shoved the paper back in his pocket "cool" he replied, lighting up his cigarette, exhaling the smoke through his nose.

"You able to look after Yevgeny today? Svetlana's work-""

"no" Mickey told her with a flat tone, causing her face to drop

"come on, don't be a dick!"

"jesus christ Mandy-Take him to a fucking day care or some shit! I have things to do"

"yeah like what?" she snarked back, Mickey got up, passing her the coffee he never wanted.

"none of your fucking business"

"You're such an asshole" She turned away from him, Mickey let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose before having a long drag of a cigarette that was burning away in his finger tips.

It took Mickey a while, sure, but he avoided his family at all costs. He started by tearing the house apart for cash, taking Mandy and Svetlana's pay. Then, he grabbed a duffle bag, shoving all he could, mainly his good stuff into the bag before taking off and by that night, he had a fake ID, fake qualification (because lets be honest, he knew how to handle a gun and criminals. He knew so much about the law seeing as he had already broken so many of them).

One thing that really pissed him off is that the ID they gave him was randomized. I mean, Dale Stuckey? Who'd they name him after? A chipmunk?

A year went by pretty fast, Mickey was a blond living in a studio apartment in the centre of New York, working for the NYPD. He knew his shit, so he was quickly put into place. He tried to act different in New York, he restrained himself from being the Milkovich he was because one wrong move would land him in prison, most probably. And you know what? he was right about the change though, it distracted him from Ian, from the pain, abuse, holding back who he was. He still wasn't open with his sexuality, but he was just okay with it, to himself. A guy here and there? sure. He wasn't going to get pistol whipped for it, so why not go for it? He often wondered if anyone back home was looking for him, but so far, nothing. He didn't care too much either.

His work phone was buzzing like crazy, he sighed, rolling up his sleeves to answer the phone.

"Stuckey here" he spoke seriously, as he was told, he was used to the name too, he hadn't been called Mickey since the day he left.

"Hey Stuckey, Benson here. We have a boy, late teens close by who's a bit manic, seems serious. He broke into a pharmacy to steal pills. He's kidnapped and is holding a gun to a 9 year olds head. Think you can do this for us? we're stuck on the other side of town"

"absolutely" he smiled with excitement, he barely ever got calls to run to a scene.

"thank you" she spoke with relief, telling Mickey the address who quickly scribbled it down "we'll be sending back up, but page me if things get out of hand"

"of course Ms Benson. See you later"

"remember to be armed" was the last she said before hanging up. Mickey quickly grabbed his cuffs, phone and gun, making sure he was loaded before heading out the door. He wasn't the type of cop to make himself look greater than the criminal, instead he leveled with them and if they acted heinous, then Mickey would quickly get them pressed against a wall, or put a bullet in their shoulder. The second option usually got him in trouble when he'd do it for lack of reason.

He ran to the apartment complex Olivia had told him about, it was only a couple streets over. He took the elevator, that swarm of excitement, nervousness and danger grew higher, he pulled the gun from his belt, keeping it level as he approached the room on the 12th floor. He relaxed his muscles and neck before kicking the door.

"Lilly, get behind me!" Mickey heard a voice mutter, he banged harder.

"Police, open up!" Mickey yelled, a hesitation filled the air before a gunshot smashed glass, causing Mickey to jolt.

"Fuck sake" Mickey muttered, kicking the door down, walking in fast, holding his gun at a ready, noticing the bullet hole in the window before noticing the tall red head standing before him, holding a gun straight back at him, shaking, his cheeks and eyes puffy and red from many tears he had clearly shed. Mickey knew that boy better than he knew himself lately.

It was Ian.

They stared at each other for a moment, Mickey's heart was in his throat right now. Ian was more beautiful and damaged than ever before and all Mickey wanted to do was scream at Ian and kiss him and tell him everything that ever needed saying.

"L-Let the kid go" Mickey demanded, sticking to his job. Ian just shook his head slightly, Mickey kept the gun faced at Ian as he walked forward slowly.

"Ian-" he croaked from the way the name clawed up his throat, sniffing and wiping his eye on his bicep so he could control himself, Ian looked down quickly before sighing.

"Go Lilly" he told the little girl who ran out instantly. Mickey knew he probably should've gone after her, but back up should be here soon. Ian quickly looked at Mickey again who held back a breath.

"Put down the gun" he told Ian calmly, instead, Ian smirked, another tear shedding down his skin.

"Mandy told me you were missing a-and I blamed myself for a while. But look at you; vest, tie and a police badge. You were always better off" He huffed, Mickey licked his lips quickly.

"Why'd you steal the drugs?" he asked, ignoring Ian.

"I'm bipolar"

"bi-bi what?" Mickey furrowed in confusion, the Gallagher sighed, his voice now letting out the ache inside only the slightest. Ian ignored him this time.

"Why'd you get married to her?" he breathed, Mickey hesitated but felt the words escape his throat.

"I didn't want my dad to hurt you! I had to go along with it, Ian! I was trying to make sure you were safe!" He yelled, only a tear escaped his eye this time. He had wanted to shout those words to Ian in so long, and here he was, saying them whilst both of them had guns pointed to their chests.

Ian shook his head as if it didn't matter anymore, slowly pulling the gun to his head.

"I missed you" he told Mickey, shaking only the slightest. "It's good to see your face again, Mick"

Mickey panicked, releasing the safety on his gun.

"Put down your fucking gun!"

Ian instantly pulled the gun away, he knew what Milkovich's were capable of. Mickey quickly walked over to the Gallagher, pulling the gun from his shaky grip to disarm it. Mickey huffed the breath from his chest.

"It was all about what my father did! I got away because I couldn't live in that world without you, got it?" Mickey poked the gun into his chest "I held back my feelings, I held it back till it fucking killed me, Gallagher! I loved you!" Mickey shouted, Ian's face dropped and looked down. Mickey couldn't believe the words he had just shouted. But quickly, he became Dale Stuckey again.

"Now, Ian Gallagher, I'm going to have to ask you to put your hands behind your back" He spoke more lowly now. Ian followed the procedure, knowing what were to come next.

"My name's not Ian" he told Mickey "It's Eddie Sandow. I changed it"

"Yeah, and I'm Dale Stuckey."

Ian chuckled then sighed "Things are a bit hazy to me, I get manic and I start to abuse the purpose of Lithium"

Mickey didn't completely understand what he was talking about, but know he were going to be researching the true meaning of bipolar soon "You're going to have to save that for questioning"

"Will you be at my hearings?" He wondered, Mickey quickly licked his lips

"Of course I will be"

Mickey stood there at each one of Ian's hearings till the verdict was that he was to be put into the psych ward of a prison for a few months. Mickey hated that this is what it had come to, and since Mickey weren't immediate family or a lawyer, he couldn't speak to Ian at all. He still loved Ian, he knew that, and his hair was darker, his eyes were wiser, his skin looked softer and Mickey knew that he had to somehow get him back. This was when Mickey knew that he could always leave the South Side, but the South Side would never escape him.

The next morning, he dyed his hair back to black, got on the clothes he wore when he reached New York and headed back to the place he grew up, but he didn't really know if it were home. He paid for the ticket and got on a plane. He wouldn't call it taking a step backwards, it was more saying he was ready to step back into his reality of who he really was; A thug with black hair and FUCK U-UP tattoos (he covered up with make up tricks he learnt from Mandy long ago) and he just so happened to be gay.

He didn't stop moving that day, after a flight, he took the L, he walked around his shitty neighborhood where nothing changed and knocked on the Gallagher's door hoping to god that they still lived there.

The oldest brother, Phillip, or Lip, opened the door, his mouth almost dropping at the sight of the missing Milkovich at his door.

"Mickey? What the fuck"

"I know, look, I-Ian's in trouble."

Lip shook his head in disbelief "You heard from Ian?"

"I found him"

Lip instantly let Mickey inside, the Gallagher's sat in the lounge as Mickey explained what he was doing, how he found Ian and that he was bipolar.

"So, you became a cop?" Carl scoffed at the thought

"and went blond" Lip added

"he wouldn't be the first Milkovich to do it" Debbie added after that

"huh?" Mickey raised an eyebrow

"Mandy's blonde now"

Mickey was thrown aback at the thought, shaking his head

"That's besides the point" Fiona stood up "Ian's in serious trouble, we have to get him out of there. We're going to have to use the squirrel fund"

The family agreed and discussed what to do about the bipolar issue, whilst Mickey stood there confused as to what the fuck a squirrel fund was.

The second Ian got home, the family embraced him, Ian couldn't stop smiling, it were as if Mickey had given him the gift of new life. It made him smile, seeing Ian happier than the time he had him at gunpoint, and he settled in quickly, being fed food and talked to about what they should do about his bipolar and how he should treat it. Mickey began making his way out the door, but just as he approached it, he was stopped by Ian Gallagher's fingers wrapped around his wrist, and he only knew they were Ian's by how they held onto him, and by the spark that electrified his arm.

"Hey" he spoke simply, Mickey turned around to look Ian in the eyes

"yeah?"

"I-I want to say thank you and that, I totally understand if you want to go back to your life in New York but" Ian hesitated, agonizing Mickey a little bit more

"I was wondering if we could start again, too? I mean, bit of a heads up, I have chronic depression" he laughed, Mickey grinned and nodded.

"yeah, sure"

Ian smirked that god-damn-beautiful smirk that used to give Mickey butterflies every time he pleased him before planting a soft kiss on the Milkovich's lips, Mickey almost jumped the Gallagher, but chose to just hold back and kiss him softly. He was prepared this time, he didn't care about his dad or family all too much. This was the original fresh start he always wanted and he was positive Ian was going to make him visit his kid and siblings eventually, but for now, Mickey just wanted to take care of Ian. He wanted to make Ian happy. He never stopped loving Ian.

And honestly, he never wanted to stop loving Ian.


End file.
